marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rancor (Earth-691)
| Relatives = James Howlett (Wolverine) (great-great-great grandfather, deceased), Talogan (son); Bat-Wing (cousin) | Universe = Earth-691 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Haven | Gender = Female | Height = 5'3" | Weight = 115 lbs | Eyes = White | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Rancor has elongated canines, pointed ears, retractable claws and hair that comes to prominent points similar to Wolverine's. | Citizenship = Haven (Planet) | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist leader | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Haven | Creators = Jim Valentino | First = Guardians of the Galaxy #8 | HistoryText = Rancor was born in the alternate 31st Century future of the Guardians of the Galaxy. She is a distant descendant of the mutant Wolverine and leads her own colony of mutants on the planet Haven. At some point, she killed her father by ripping his heart out. Rancor sent her lieutenants to kill the Resistance, and with her lieutenants she captured Martinex, Yondu, and Aleta. With her lieutenants, she battled the Guardians of the Galaxy. She was defeated by the Guardians, and destroyed the planet Haven. Rancor later stole one of Wolverine's claws from a Shi'ar museum. She consulted and then murdered the seer Hagda, and set out for Earth. With her lieutenants, she arrived in Madripoor in search of Wolverine. She battled Major Victory, and with her lieutenants she battled the Guardians again. She battled Talon, and lost possession of Wolverine's claw, and escaped. Later, with her lieutenants, Rancor was captured and recruited by Doctor Doom, and regained Wolverine's claw. She aided Doctor Doom in attempting to restore Realitee-Vee and locate the Inhumans on the Moon. She turned against Doom, and discovered that Doom possessed Wolverine's adamantium skeleton. She battled and was severely wounded by Doom, but was rescued by the Guardians and then escaped. Rancor later captured and raped Talon. She later gave birth to his son Talogan. | Powers = Rancor is a mutant possessing various superhuman attributes very similar to those of her ancestor, Wolverine. Regenerative Healing Factor: As with Wolverine, Rancor's primary mutant attribute is an accelerated healing factor that enables her to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissues with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human, or most members of known alien species for that matter. While her healing factor isn't as developed as that of her ancestor, she is fully capable of recovering from numerous slashes, puncture wounds, and severe blood loss within minutes. Injuries as severe as a broken bone can fully mend within an hour. However, she isn't able to regenerate severed limbs or missing organs but it is possible for her to hold a severed body part in place while the connective tissue knits itself together. Rancor's healing powers render her immune to all known diseases and infections. *'' '' A side effect of her healing powers is a greatly extended lifespan. Her natural aging process has been dramatically reduced, though it isn't known to what degree. *'' '' Rancor's senses of sight, smell, and hearing function with superhuman levels of accuracy. She can see objects much further, and with perfect clarity, than any ordinary human. She retains this same level of clarity at night, even in near-total darkness. Rancor's sense of hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling her to detect sounds ordinary humans can't and sounds that they can but at much further distances. Her sense of smell is possibly her most developed sense, enabling her to track a target by scent with ease and over great distances. She is able to discern the different scents of different humanoid species and remember a scent even if she hasn't detected it in years. *'' '' Due to the unique effects of her healing factor, Rancor is able to exert her musculature and skeletal systems to a degree greater than a normal human without suffering injury, or at least without suffering injury that can't be almost instantly healed. As a result, she possesses some degree of superhuman strength. While the exact amount of weight she can lift isn't known, she can lift more than 800 lbs but no more than 2 tons. *'' '' Due to a combination of her accelerated healing and superhumanly efficient musculature, Rancor's muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of a normal human. At her peak, she can exert herself for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. *'' '' Rancor's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'' '' Rancor's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *''Claws'': Rancor possesses a single, retractable claw at the end of each one of her fingers. These claws are razor sharp and can cut most conventional materials including human flesh, bone, wood, stone, and some types of metals. | Abilities = Rancor is a skilled and capable leader. She is also a formidable hand to hand combatant, highly skilled and familiar with in a number of different fighting techniques from various worlds throughout the galaxy. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Rancor typically wears a Brown & Orange costume similar in design to one of the costumes frequently used by Wolverine. The exact composition of this costume isn't known, though it appears to be either simple stretch fabric or constructed of unstable molecules. | Transportation = | Weapons = Rancor typically uses one of Wolverine's Adamantium claws as a weapon, which she's fashioned into a dagger she uses in personal combat. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Howlett Family Category:Regeneration